The Dead World/Issue 51
Panicking, Anthony dropped his gun to the floor before kicking it away as he held up his hands while the woman holding the gun to his head raised an eyebrow at his actions but quickly put her poker face back on as the rest of the man's group came over. "why are you here?" the woman asked them narrowing her eyes as they held up their hands except for the man with the crossbow who instead just aimed his weapon at her resulting in her quickly being able to tell that the man was going to be harder to beat that she thought. "we came here looking for help at first, but that didnt work out so we decided to just check it out and see if anyone was still here" Natasha said but the woman just shrugged. "well as you can tell, only i'm here so let me change my question, why are you STILL here?" the woman asked again and the group of them looked to eachother until Anthony eventually spoke up drawing her attention. "well we saw it was pretty cool....you know sofas, easily keep zombies out and.....and" Anthony started but was obviously scared even though he tried not to show it "i'm sorry can you move the gun, I aint a good talker when I have one pointed to my head?" Anthony asked her but the woman didnt dare move the gun away just in case mr.crossbow man used it to his advantage. "look, we just came here to see if we can stay here thats all, I mean this past week, we've gone to at least 4 different places and this one actually looked like one we could settle in" Bella said trying to get the gun pointed away from her friends head. "but if you dont want us to stay, we can go" Logan stated but the rest of the group just gave him the are you serious? look but the big man just shrugged "only trying to save the dudes life" Logan admitted to which Anthony was thankfull for. "so none of you are bandits, not even your friends outside?" the woman asked and they all shook their heads as Lewis spoke up. "na, we've had a couple of run ins with one group though" Lewis told her and the woman took a deep breath considering her options. Obviously there was no way she'd be able to beat them all but that wasnt the plan, she had intended to just threaten them and hope they leave but now they seemed like they were friendly she was considering the possibility of letting them stay...she could always enjoy more company. "you" she finally said nodding to Will who looked at her in response "you aint gonna fire an arrow straight through my head if I move the gun away from this guys head" she continued gesturing to Anthony and Will moved his hand away from the trigger as he lowered his crossbow telling her he wouldnt. Sighing, she lowered her gun and looked down to the floor a little embarissed as she held the gun in her hands "i'm sorry...you cant be to carefull these days" she said softly while Anthony quickly ran off near Logan for protection. "we understand" Will said causing her to smile a little before she let out a little laugh holstering her weapon again. "funny thing is I dont even know how to fire it" she said looking up to the ground, eyes shining with amusment as she smiled and offered her hand to Will "i'm Emily" she introduced herself as Will shook her hand. "nice to meet you, i'm Will" Will said before pointing to each member of his group "thats Natasha, Bella, Lewis, Logan and the guy you pointed you gun to is Anthony" Will introduced them as Emily shook each of their hands. "nice to meet you all, its gonna be nice to have company" Emily admitted excitedly before she remembered the members of their group outside "did you want to bring in the rest of your group and whatever supplies you got?" Emily asked and Will nodded gesturing for the others to go get them so they did while Will walked to Emily. "thank you for letting us stay" Will said giving a nod before running off to catch up with the others. ---- A little while later after the rest of the group had been introduced to Emily they all looked around in shock at the room they had entered straight away through the doors. "I cant believe it...its HUGE" Karen stated as she looked happy at it all and nudged Daniel to try and get him in a better mood but it didnt work. "isnt it?" Emily said smiling in amusment at them "this building has plenty of rooms for each of you to stay in, it has a big kitchen just down that corridor, theres even another bathrooms that we wont have to share!!" Emily exclaimed causing the group to chuckle. "and thats not even the best bit, each of the rooms has a comfy bed, books to read all kinds of things to keep you busy and guess what this living room were in even has a little secret" Emily said raising a playfull eyebrow at the little girl Maria as she gasped. "whats the secret?" Maria asked excitedly and Emily pretended to think. "oh I dont know, it might be the fact not only does this room have comfy chairs and a load of space aswell as a bar, but....WE CAN WATCH DVDS" Emily exclaimed and they all laughed happily at the sound of watching dvds. "great what do we watch first?" Lily asked but Anthony shook his head heading to the bar. "screw that, i'm having a drink" Anthony stated causing the group to laugh again as Logan stopped him. "not yet kiddo, we gotta choose living arangments" Logan told Anthony before nodding to Will who turned to Emily. "true...where do you sleep?" Will asked and Emily laughed shaking her head. "I havent chose one you guys can pick what you want, I tend to sleep on the couch" Emily stated and the group all went running down the corridor leaving Emily to call after them "remember there is another rooms for once each!!!" ---- A couple of hours later just as it was beginning to get dark outside, the group had moved their vehicles to being parked right outside in a defence sort of line and had moved all the weapons, supplies and personal belongings inside to the building itself. Currently the group was now sitting around the living room doing different things, Anthony and Karen were currently sitting at the bar having some drinks while Logan sat on his own chair doing the same. Daniel had seperated himself from the rest of the group and was currently sitting on a chair far away as he had some drinks himself. Maria was currently laying down infront of the TV watching the dvd with Lily laying beside her side. Emily was currently doing her best to not stare at the nice view of Lily's ass that she was recieving much to everyone's unawareness. Charles was sitting with Bella and Lewis on a sofa watching the dvd also and Will and Natasha were curled up next to eachother watching the dvd with the others, with the rest of the group claiming they were cute together but the two quickly shhh'd them. Looking at Anthony carefully, Karen noticed his mood had changed since their ride here but decided she should still ask him. "hey" Karen said nudging him to show she wanted to talk about a serious thing and Anthony quickly understood what it was "you ok now then?" Karen asked and Anthony chuckled before nodding. "yeh kinda, I mean I still feel shit about the whole apocalypse, ya know?" Anthony said taking a sip of his drink as Karen nodded. "but after seeing this place and the fact that it might actually work out well....I got hope and happiness in me now" Anthony admitted smiling while Karen nodded taking a sip of her own drink but Anthony got the fact that she had something on her mind. "are YOU alright?" Anthony asked and Karen nearly choked on her drink at the sudden question before she turned to him. "what do you mean?" Karen asked him trying to cover it all up but Anthony gave her the look that told her he knew something was up resulting in her sighing "its silly really" Karen stated shrugging but Anthony shook his head. "tell me anyway" Anthony said to her and Karen look at him briefly and decided it was time she admitted some things. "well its about the way you spoke to me in the truck...what you said about me" Karen admitted and Anthony quickly panicked. "did I say something to upset you?" Anthony asked worridly but her laugh soon put him at ease as she shook her head. "no in fact it was quite the opposite" Karen said softly causing Anthony to raise an eyebrow and her to sigh as she knew there was no backing out now. "the way you spoke to me...the things you said" Karen said moving her eyes to look him in the eyes. "no ones said anything like that to me in my entire life, no one's made me feel so good about myself like you did...no ones ever been that nice to me" Karen said sadly shocking Anthony enough for him to actually have the guts to reach out and take her hands in his. "look dont say your sorry, I dont wanna hear it...I just needed to get that off my chest" Karen told him and he nodded but kept his hold on her hands. "i'm gonna do my best to make sure you hear what I told you in that truck, every day" Anthony told her giving her a smile and she couldnt help herself. Looking into his eyes, she smiled back as a single tear went down her face which he quickly wiped up for her before anyone noticed, luckily they were all watching the dvd. "thank you" Karen whispered lightly, giving him a peck on the cheek as they both returned to their drinks...unaware Daniel had been watching the entire thing and was currently glaring at the both of them. ---- A little while later, Lily made sure Maria would be comfortable in her new bedroom as the little girl slept on the bed. Being a cute child she'd fallen asleep while watching the movie and Lily had decided to save Charles getting up and tuck the kid in herself. Giving Maria a kiss to the forehead, Lilly exited the room and nearly bumped into Emily who had been walking down the corridor making both of them jump. "oh sorry...I-I was just going to the bathroom" Emily said blushing at the close range that the two girls were now in and Lily was currently sharing said blush. "its ok" Lily whispered trying to resist the urge to lean towards the womans lips knowing she was probably not a lesbian... until Emily asked a suprising question. "are you a lesbian?" Emily asked shocking herself a little at the boldness but she had to ask and once Lily got over the suprise she nodded telling Emily she was. "oh my god I cant actually believe you are" Emily said pratically bouncing in joy and Lily raised an eyebrow until she caught on and look straight at Emily. "wait are you a lesbian too?" Lily asked her and Emily giggled before nodding. "yep" Emily replied, popping the p when she said it and the two woman couldnt help but smile at eachother due to the fact that they'd actually managed to find another living lesbian. "I know this is going to be really forward but....did you wanna do something?" Emily asked shyly and Lily couldnt help but smile wider as she hooked her arm around Emily's before they took off to Lily's room. ---- Meanwhile the rest of the group were beginning to call it a night and had already began heading to their own rooms, Karen and Daniel both going in the latters room. "so what did you wanna do tonight?" Karen asked as she threw her jacket onto the bed while Daniel closed the door and sighed, leaning his head on it causing Karen to worry about him quickly. "are you ok sweety?" Karen asked but Daniel just shook his head silently as she slowly walked towards him until he suddenly turned around glaring at her darkly making her cower back on reflex. "what was you talking about with Anthony?" Daniel asked moving forward to Karen who moved back in response until she ended up against the wall with him infront of her, his arms beside her one near her head. "stuff...." Karen said becoming confused at Daniel's sudden change in attitude "we were just talking about things that we needed to discuss" Karen said quickly noticing Daniel's angry expression. "LIAR!!!" Daniel shouted slamming the wall right next to Karen's head making her flinch at him, her eyes showing off her fear. "we was, thats all we were -" Karen started but yelped out when Daniel grabbed her hair tight and pulled it "dont, stop please" Karen begged as she tried to loosen his grip but he just gripped her hair tighter. "WHAT.WERE.YOU.SAYING" Daniel demanded and a few tears fell down Karen's face as she tried to come up with an answer. "he was asking if I was ok with whats happened, alright?" Karen told him gripping his wrists as she continued to be in pain due to his grip and began to sob at how much he was hurting her causing Daniel to suddenly realise what he was doing and let her go. "I-I'm sorry" Daniel said as he stepped away from her and she quickly headed to the door before exiting it and running to her room making sure no one saw her sobbing, leaving Daniel to stand alone in his room and think about what he'd just done..... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues